A Fallen Angel
by 500daysofCharlieRae
Summary: The Story of Nephilim. Nine years after the events of 'Hush, Hush' Nora Grey has settled into an ordinary life in Boston, and has kept her family history a secret. That is until two brothers and an angel walk into her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a loose crossover of the novel 'Hush, Hush' by Becca Fitzpatrick and Supernatural, requested by a friend. I've only ever read the first book in the series and so for the sake of the story, we're going to pretend that Patch left shortly after the first book ended.**

**Disclaimer: The main character Nora Grey belongs to Becca Fitzpatrick, as well as 'Patch' and 'Vee'. Everything else belongs to the Supernatural family.**

**Pairings: Nora/Dean, Nora/Castiel. **

**Rated T for now, but may later add content which will move it up to M. I'll give you fair warning before that happens.**

The weather is humid, my files are scattered and I can feel the first signs of a migraine creeping its way in. Through the heavy rain I can still hear my laptop's engine roaring, which isn't surprising considering how dated it is, and right now I am working it into overdrive.

I am just your average twenty five year old girl from Boston. I've lived here for a few years now after graduating from The City University of New York with an MA in Journalism. My employment at the Boston Guardian is very dependable on whether or not I can get my latest column finished in time for publish. My desk is cluttered with files, newspapers and scribbled notes. None of which are helping me center my thoughts. I pull out the newspaper from under my notepads. On the front page there's images of a break in; someone's home torn apart with ornaments smashed against the walls, pictures on the floor and furniture moved to odd places around the room. The headline reads

'THIRD BREAKING AND ENTERING IN BYARD STREET'

Nothing too out of the ordinary, but the regularity and pattern of the disturbances has caught my attention. I'm momentarily inspired and begin typing frantically. Suddenly a bolt of lightening lights up the room.

"Please no more power cuts." I mutter under my breath. "Almost done."

My focus is back to the laptop, bringing my report to a neat end when suddenly all I can see is my reflection staring back at me on the black screen. The lights around me flicker and spark out. I let out an agitated groan.

"You have got to be kidding me." I drop my head into my palms in exhaustion. That's the third time that's happened this week, but who's counting?

Grudgingly I pull myself out of the chair and attempt to make my way to the bedroom. You'd think I would have had my apartments floor plan fairly memorised by now but that doesn't stop me from bumping into every obstacle in my way. After a while my eyes adjust to the darkness with the help of the dim moonlight seeping in from the window. I crawl onto the bed over the covers and lay there motionless. A blue light starts flashing on the side drawer and the sound of a vibration is barely heard over the wind outside which is growing more and more fierce. I reach for my cell phone and hold it to my ear. "Vee, I'm having a moment of self-pity. Can I call you back?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary there it would seem." I roll onto my back so that I'm staring up at the ceiling. "How are you doing, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm good actually. My power just went out again and I've quite possibly lost half a days work on my computer… but apart from that I'm okay. What about you?"

"Great! We made headlines again today. Another celebrity visit. Alexandra Fitzgerald!"

"Vee, I have no idea who that is."

"You wouldn't would you. You're not from LA."

"Well, neither are you." I smirk. Seven years has passed since Vee and I left school and went to separate colleges, but we're still best friends; calling each other at least twice or three times a week.

"You wouldn't think that to look at me. If you even change your mind and decide you want some sun, sea and… Oh speaking of sex. How's Alex?"

"Still broken up, Vee. No change there."

"That's such a shame. He was gorgeous. What did you do to scare him off?" She doesn't give me a chance to defend myself before she's off again. "Wait, I almost forgot to tell you. You'll never guess who Facebook'd me this morning… Josh Fischer."

"Who's that?" I ask whilst trying to suppress a yawn.

"From Coldwater High. He looks so different. Kind of hot. Do you remember? He used to sit next to that guy in Math. What was his name… Patch?"

I suddenly tense at the mention of Patch's name. I hadn't heard that name in so long. To say I hadn't thought of him would be a lie. Truth is it's only since moving down to Boston for my job that I was able to go for even just a day or two without thinking, dreaming or being reminded of him. It gave me a weird sense of nostalgia. Forming a knot in my stomach.

"Listen Vee, I have to go. I got a shift at The Den."

"I thought you were going to quite the bar work."

"I will, but until these tuition debts are paid and I'm all caught up with rent I'm stuck with the two job lifestyle."

Vee paused. "Is that why you broke up with him?"

"No, I broke up with him because I just don't have the time for a boyfriend right now."

"So basically, yeah. That was the reason."

"Maybe. Listen I have to run. I'll call you soon."

"Okay babe, love you."

"Love you too." I end the call and toss the phone onto the bed. I hadn't seen Patch for almost five years. I had first met him when I was sixteen at Coldwater High. I had always known he was different but to this day I had kept the truth a secret. Who would believe me anyway? He told me he would stay for as long as I needed him, and then after that he would leave to help others. It never phased me at first. I guess because I thought I would never stop needing him. It was only when I started college that I saw him less frequently. Eventually there would be times when I would see him from across the room smiling at me wordlessly. Then I would only catch a mere glimpse of him from my peripheral vision. Sometimes I wasn't even sure it was him that I saw. I don't see him anymore. I don't feel him. Although that doesn't mean I would forget him. He was my best friend. My first love. My guardian angel.

* * *

By the time I walked out of the door the storm seemed to have passed. Feeling brave, I decided to walk to work. A decision I'm starting to regret of course. I give up trying to make sense of my wispy hair and decide to leave it down. I make my way from the staffroom into the bar area where I see a tall man with jet black hair serving a woman. He must have heard me close the door behind me because he looks up and smiles.

"Hey Beautiful." He calls out. I used to blush when he called me that. Two years down the line I still blush. It's not that he's being flirtatious, I just don't know how to take anything that remotely resembles a compliment.

"Hi Simon. How's it been tonight?" I lift up the barrier to move behind the bar next to him.

"Not too busy. Jake's out back taking inventory. Just call for him if you need any help, alright?" I nod as he squeezes past me, and out of the bar. I wasn't keen on the quiet shifts. The quite nights seem to drag. With no one to serve, I reach up and pull out a book from one of the top shelves and place it on top of the bar to read it. It's titled 'Fingerprints of the Gods'. I remove the bookmark and carry on reading from where I had last left off.

I had become so lost in the book that I have to double take before realising that there was a man standing the other side of the bar opposite me, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I've never seen this man before. He's tall with sandy coloured hair. His green eyes light up when he talks.

"Yeah, I asked for a beer." He says it with a smirk.

"You came to the right place!" I quip, closing the book and picking up a glass. He takes a good look around the bar. He's quite good looking. Okay, very good looking. One of those rugged types. I serve him a beer and actually struggle to suppress a smile when he winks at me. I wish I was more like Vee. I wish I knew how to flirt and flick my hair the way she does without making it look like a nervous twitch. I offer him his change but he declines it, telling me to keep it instead. I must look like a charity case. I thank him and then turn to serve another guy who had just come up to the bar; this ones a regular. He's not a whole lot older than me. He always wears the same Red Sox baseball cap and is clearly adverse to shaving. He has a thick southern accent and a warm smile.

"How are you Nora?" He looks me up and down. He always does that. Last summer I made the mistake of wearing shorts to work and since then most of the regulars give me cat calls if I show any skin. Occupational hazard.

His eyes linger just over the waistband of my jeans where, heaven forbid, you can see less than an inch of skin below the hem of my t-shirt.

"Eye's up here, Rick." I warn him playfully, not taking my eyes from the beer I'm pouring. "I'm good thank you. How was your sister's wedding?"

He shrugs indifferently. "Too many old folk. Not enough beer." He takes his drink and moves to a table next to the window. I can feel the other man I had served before him looking at me. It doesn't bother me but I suddenly wished I had applied more than just my mascara. Maybe brushed my hair before I got here. I pretend I'm oblivious to his stares and return to my book.

"Are you from Boston?" I wasn't expecting him to talk to me, let alone ask me a question. I look up at him and smile politely.

"Yeah. I mean, not originally. I'm from Maine. I've lived here for the last two years."

He nods and then looks down at his drink. It's only now that I can see how tired and stressed he looks. Like he's had a particularly bad day at work. Maybe he was just trying to make conversation.

"So are you local?" It's obvious he's not, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No, I travel around a lot. I'm in marketing."

"Cool, what do you market for?" I close my book to give him my full attention.

He considers the question before answering. Maybe I don't want to know. "Whatever would impress you the most." He's smirking at me.

Was that a joke or was he flirting with me? I really couldn't tell. I try not to over-analyse and say the first thing that comes to mind. "Money trees."

"Money trees?" He raises an eyebrow. If I said it didn't make my stomach flip, I'd be lying.

"Yeah, magical trees that are self preserving and grow hundred dollar bills in all seasons."

"Self preserving. So not only do you want an infinite supply of cash, you don't want the responsibility to care for the plant itself."

"I'm a busy girl." He smiles at me then, causing his eyes to crinkle at the edges.

* * *

Soon enough the bar is near empty. I barely noticed how quiet it was getting as I was so absorbed in the guy in front of me. We were talking about everything and nothing. He wasn't in marketing, that was obvious. It didn't matter though. He didn't want to tell me and I didn't need to know. It made me realise how much I had missed having a decent conversation.

"Okay. So Sam is your younger brother?"

"Yeah. It's just me and him. So what about you? You got any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, just me."

"Do you live with your boyfriend?" He takes a long drink after asking the question, keeping his eyes on me.

"That was so smooth."

"What?" He raises his arms in defence, but the humour is still there in his eyes.

"Why can't you just ask me if I have a boyfriend?"

He quickly retorts, a little more serious. "That would be too forward." I go to speak when I hear Jake opening the door from the back room and I look up at him. He waves in my direction.

"Nora, I've locked up back here. You sticking around or do you want a ride home?" Jake has been taking me home a lot lately. I tend to leave my car at home, in an attempt to save fuel. I don't mind the walk. My day usually consists of bar work, writing for the Boston Guardian and sleeping. The sooner I get home, the sooner I have to work again. Walking kind of gives me a break. Simon has always been quite over-protective and hates the idea of me walking home alone. He must have had words with Jake because he asks me every night we work together if I need a ride. It's sweet of him, and usually I would say yes, but I don't want to cut this night short. Before I answer, the guy in front of me speaks.

"Do you live far from here?"

"I live a few blocks downtown."

"I could always walk you home, if you like." Very suave. Although the offer was kind I was not too sure I was keen on the idea. Considering I've only just met him. I look down at my watch and it's gone one in the morning. I really should get back home. I have to wake up early to try and re-write that report I lost earlier that evening.

"You don't have to do that. It's getting late anyway, I should really close up."

He downs the remainder of his drink. "It's your call. It was nice talking to you." He steps down from the stool and makes his way to the door, turning to wink at me before walking outside. Jake follows toward the door and bolts it closed.

"I'll meet you around front, alright?" Jake leaves through the side door, leaving me to switch off the lights. I still have no idea who that guy was. I didn't even get his name.

* * *

I'm waiting around the front and now I'm glad I didn't turn down Jake's offer. The wind is picking up again and there's an icy chill in the air like it's about to rain. Suddenly I see him. He's standing in the parking lot on his cell phone. I try to catch the end of the conversation.

"Okay, see what you can find out. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes." He ends the call and then almost instinctively looks up at me. I casually look away, hoping he didn't notice me watching him. Then he starts walking over.

The call sounded important. What could possibly be so important at this time of night?

"Hey. Has that guy ditched you?" It takes me a moment to realise who is he talking about.

"Jake? No, he's just getting his car." He nods and looks down again at his phone before putting it in his pocket. "Everything okay?"

He looks up and me a smiles. "Awesome."

Jake pulls up in his Volvo and I'm slightly disappointed that I have to leave. There was something luring about his guy. He was so intriguing, and yet I didn't want him to get too close. Perfect to admire from a distance, like a burning flame.

"I better go, but it was nice to meet you. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

"I'll see you around, Dean Winchester." I give him a smirk as I walk past him and into Jake's car. I keep my eyes forward but I can tell that he's watching as the car pulls away. I think it's safe to say that I wont be seeing him again any time soon. I'm almost a little disappointed. Maybe not as disappointed as the fact that if the power isn't back on in my building then there's no way I'll be delivering any reports to the office tomorrow. I close my eyes listening to Jake's car radio. Thinking about lengthy articles, paying my rent and now... Dean Winchester.

* * *

**First chapter done! Please let me know if you liked it/hated it/want to see anything in particular in the later chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee. I'm in desperate need of coffee. After a five o'clock start this morning I had managed to finish the article in time and maintain the illusion to my employers that I'm professional and organised. I have another shift at The Den tonight and I'm exhausted just thinking about it.

I open the doors to the diner and walk eagerly to the counter. It's right across the street from where I work so I come here quite regularly; daily infact. It's almost sad how routine my life has become. A pretty blonde girl takes my order and out of habit, I check my cell phone while I wait.

"There you go, Nora." The girl says as she hands me my coffee. I go to thank her when I suddenly hear my name being called. I turn around to see Dean Winchester sat at a booth with another man. I know I have to get back to work and a part of me wants to just wave politely and leave, but the truth is, I'm excited to see him. I honestly didn't think I would bump into him again. I walk over to the booth and smile.

"Sam, this is Nora." He meets my eyes as he says, "We met at the bar last night." The other guy, Sam, very subtly raises an eyebrow at Dean before he turns to me and offers a kind smile. I think back to last night and remember Dean telling me about his younger brother, Sam. He's very cute to say the least, with hazel eyes and shoulder length hair. I like him immediately.

"Hi, Nora. It's nice to meet you." Add 'courteous' to the list! He's lucky Vee isn't with me or she would be practically sitting on his lap by now. I'm about to respond to him when I suddenly feel it. Something I haven't felt in such a long time. A strong presence of someone or something. I slowly start to feel like I'm falling. A nauseous feeling starts in my stomach and the room begins to spin. it's not until Dean speaks that I'm able to grip reality and steady myself.

"There's Cas." He says. Looking towards the door of the diner. I don't even try to turn around. I just focus on taking deep, steady breaths. The man must have walked quickly because before I know it, he's standing at my side. A bit too close to my side for my liking. I look up at him awkwardly, to see him looking right back at me. "Cas, this is Nora." Dean clears his throat and then speaks in a more hushed tone, "Personal space."

Cas steps away from me, without breaking his stare. His blue eyes pierce through me and for a moment I'm stunned. He reaches out to shake my hand and I instinctively take it. My skin burns from his touch and I pull away. Whoever this man is, he's not human.

"I have to go". I quickly blurt out.

"Is everything okay?" Dean looks confused, concerned even.

"Yeah, I'm just- I have to get back to work." I stammer over my words as I re-adjust my bag strap over my shoulder. I make my way towards the door calling out "It was nice to meet you" before walking out of the diner.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be bigger & better, I promise!**


End file.
